1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a clip for a heat sink, and more particularly to a clip which can readily and securely attach a heat sink to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat sink is usually placed in thermal contact with an electronic package such as a central processing unit (CPU), and transfers heat through conduction away from the electronic package so as to prevent over-heating of the electronic package. Usually, a heat sink is secured to an electronic package by using a clip.
A related clip is shown in US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0144764A1. The clip comprises a pressing member, an engaging member and a handle. The pressing member comprises an elongated elastic bent section with a bend end at an end thereof. The bent end defines an engaging hole therein for engaging with an engaging jut of a base which surrounds the heat-generating component. A slot is defined in an opposite end of the bent section. The engaging member at an end thereof has a joining part which is provided with a fitting hole for receiving another engaging jut of the base. The engaging member at an opposite end thereof has a piercing part which can pass through the slot. The handle at an end thereof is a pivotal end pivotally connected with the piercing part. A cam is provided on the pivotal end. The handle at an opposite end thereof has a pressing part to pivot the handle relative to the engaging member so that the cam is driven to move on the elastic bent section.
In use of the clip to secure the heat sink to the base, the handle at the pressing part is pressed down to allow the handle pivoting with respect to the pivotal joint of the handle and the engaging member. The cam exerts a force on the elastic bent section such that the elastic bent section can generate tensile deformation against the heat sink to secure the heat sink to the heat-generating component firmly.
However, the clip design has several drawbacks. Since the handle is pivotally connected with the piercing part via a rivet or the like, special tools are usually needed to crimp the rivet so as to hold the piercing part onto the handle. The crimping process of the rivet is troubling and time-consuming, particularly in mass production of the clips. Furthermore, there is high possibility that the clip can not work normally as a result of improper assembly of the rivet, the handle and the piercing part.
Therefore, there is a need for a clip, which can eliminate aforesaid drawbacks.